The Little Mermaid IV: The Curse of a New Sea Witch
The Little Mermaid IV: The Curse of a New Sea Witch is to be an upcoming direct to DVD and Blu-Ray movie starring the voice talents from Jodi Benson, Samuel E. Wright, Cam Clarke, Tara Charendoff, Rob Paulsen, Kevin Michael Richardson, Chris Edgerly, Rene Auberjonois, Edie McClurg, Max Castella, Stephen Furst, Kath Soucie, Catherine Cavadini, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Kari Wahlgreen, Sherry Lynn, Jennifer Hale, Jim Cummings, Frank Welker, Candi Milo and Jonathan Freeman. It is to be put on DVD and Blu-Ray on February 1, 2018. Plot Summary Right after the defeats of both Ursula and Morgana, Ariel, Eric and Melody are having a celebration party in their castle and things are going just fine, 'til Melody hears a signal from her clam shell computer screen and she opens it up, turns it on and sees Sebastian and Flounder on the screen telling them that it's very important and they need Ariel, Eric and Melody right away. The 3 family members go right over to the ocean water and King Triton, who's down below and seriously ill, waves his trident around and turns Ariel, Eric and Melody into their merpeople forms, in which Eric becomes part of the merpeople, and the 3 of them swim right down to find out what's going on. Apollo the Seahorse comes right outta King Triton's undersea bedroom to inform them that King Triton isn't just seriously ill, he's dying and when they swim right in there, King Triton tells them that there's a matter of business to attend to and that there's a new evil sea witch named Adonia who's lurking about in the entire undersea kingdom. Ariel slowly swims right up to him and King Triton tells her that he knows he made many terrible mistakes with her in the past years and that her true love for Eric had taught him more than anything. King Triton also tells Eric that this undersea kingdom needs a new king of the ocean and that he and Ariel are next in line for the throne room. Eric says to him, "Next in line? it can't hurt to try, even on your death bed, you still know about the ocean". King Triton then says to them, "I....know....you'll.....always.....do.....what's....right". King Triton later passes away and later, an undersea funeral ceremony is held right outside the undersea palace, Sebastian sings his rendition of Louie Armstrong's What a Wonderful World and King Triton's golden casket is being brought outside and finally buried underground. The grave statue is made to look just like King Triton himself. Right after the funeral ceremony, Sebastian pronounces them King Eric and Queen Ariel, and Eric takes charge and control of the trident that King Triton once used. Later, Adonia and her 2 evil barracuda minions, Rampi and Tabanko show up and their planning to destroy the entire undersea kingdom, but Eric, Ariel, Melody, Sebastian, Flounder, Cheeks, Ray-Ray, Shelbow and 6 of Ariel's sisters/Melody's aunts don't approve of this and they decided to head on out to stop her evil plans. Flounder and Sebastian create a distraction to make a secret passage way and King Eric has his trident in his right hand (the 1 that King Triton once used) and they encounter Adonia, Rampi and Tabanko, and a fighting match begins, but unfortunately, Toby gets injured in the battle and Sebastian looks frantically for him and eventually sees him dying on the ocean floor. He drags Toby over to Eric, Ariel, Melody and Flounder and tells them that Adonia's magic just put poor Toby down and he's hurting real badly. Eric, Ariel, Melody and Flounder gasp in shock at this and Toby slowly opens his eyes and asks them, "Did we win the battle? are they now deceased?": Ariel says to him, "Of course we did, Toby". Eric says to him, "We're staying together as always". Toby says to them, "Good thing, we'll always be together as always and you'll......always.......do......the........right......thing". Toby then passes away from his injuries and they begin mourning over his deceased body and wrap it up in a big sea leaf and bury it underground. The movie ends with a celebration party with everybody celebrating the defeat of Adonia, Rampi and Tabanko, and right before the end credits show up, a memorial dedication that reads: In memoriam: Kenneth Mars (1935-2011) and Dan Gerson (1966-2016). Voice cast *Jodi Benson as Ariel (voice) *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian (voice) *Cam Clarke as Flounder (voice) *Tara Charendoff as Melody (voice) *Rob Paulsen as Eric (voice) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Cheeks the Blowfish and Ray-Ray the Manta Ray (voices) *Chris Edgerly as Scuttle (voice, replacing the late Buddy Hackett respectively) *Rene Auberjonois as Chef Louis (voice) *Edie McClurg as Carlotta (voice) *Max Castella as Tip (voice) *Stephen Furst as Dash (voice) *Kath Soucie as Attina (voice) *Catherine Cavadini as Andrina (voice) *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Arista (voice, replacing the late Mary Kay Bergman respectivley) *Kimmy Robertson as Alana (voice) *Sherry Lynn as Adella (voice) *Jeff Bennett as Apollo the Seahorse (voice, succeeding from Will Ryan respectively) *Jim Cummings as King Triton (voice, replacing the late Kenneth Mars respectively) and Shelbow, a sea turtle (voice) *Cheech Marin as Toby, another sea turtle (voice) *Frank Welker as Max (puppy dog sound effects) *Candi Milo as Adonia, the 3rd evil sea witch (voice) *Jonathan Freeman as Rampi (voice) *Corey Burton as Tabanko (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances The Princess and the Frog and ''The Princess and the Frog 2'' * At the beginning of the movie, you can see a firefly who looks just like Ray flying right by 1 of the castle windows. [[The Lion King III: A True Family Life|''The Lion King III'': A True Family Life]] * Timon and Pumbaa appear as life size stone statues at the castle's entrance. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Angelique appears as a music box on Grimsby's bedroom shelf. Aladdin, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Rajah, Abu, Iago and Jafar appear on picture paintings in the dining room. Pinocchio * A whale who looks just like Monstro appears in the background of the ocean. The Black Cauldron and ''The Black Cauldron 2'' * A young girl who looks just like Princess Eilonwy appears in the background saying, "Hey, no fair, I was so close to skipping that rock in the water." Bambi, Bambi II and ''Bambi III'' * A rabbit and a skunk who look just like Thumper and Flower appear in the forest background. Tarzan, Tarzan and Jane, Tarzan II and Tarzan III * Clayton's boots can be seen underwater. Transcripts *The Little Mermaid IV: The Curse of a New Sea Witch teaser trailer transcript *The Little Mermaid IV: The Curse of a New Sea Witch trailer transcript *The Little Mermaid IV: The Curse of a New Sea Witch official transcript Category:Sequels Category:Disney Sequel Category:The Little Mermaid